Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a lane departure system. These systems produce a signal that indicates a departure from a lane. However, this signal is inherently noisy as even under normal driving circumstances a vehicle will depart a lane. For example, a change of lane, passing a vehicle, and turning all depart a lane and do not necessarily represent bad driving behavior. Thus, it is a difficult problem to determine just from a lane departure indication whether the driving behavior was appropriate or inappropriate from the lane departure sensor information.